massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lord Loss Demon
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- Welcome to MEFW! Hi! Always nice to see a new face around here. I'm Gnostic, currently the only other active contributer (I'm also the creator of Korod, so if you have any questions about the Crucible, feel free to ask.) I'm afraid you've come during one of our doldrum periods - many of our contributers are, like yourself, students in high school or college, so they have a tendency to disappear. Hopefully, they'll return soon. Don't be afraid to leave me a message if you need help, and once again, welcome aboard! -- Gnostic 15:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : LLD, it looks like you're new to wiki editing in general and fanon wiki editing in particular. First of all, all articles should be written from a neutral, third-person standpoint, and you don't sign articles. Second, you need permission to add content to articles created by another user (or to create a page based off of another user's articles, as in the case of the Crucible.) Also, any articles created by Bluethunder are off-limits, even if they deal with characters from ME canon, because BT's articles all take place in an alternate universe which sort of follows the course of ME1 and ME2, but with heavy deviations (and yes, it's irritating, especially to canon freaks like me and Hunter Zealot, but BT's the head bureaucrat, so there's not much we can do if he decides that in his universe, lizard-people nuked Asia.) -- Gnostic 19:00, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Korod itself wouldn't work as a base of operations for the Purple Spawn - the native skurid are too territorial, plus all the life-forms there have right-handed chirality, so there'd be nothing for the turians to eat. That said, the Crucible system has a number of geologically dead planets where a small turian gang could set up bases without attracting attention. -- Gnostic 20:00, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : After giving it some thought, I would really prefer that you not use the Crucible system as a base for the Purple Spawn. It's nothing personal, but the Crucible system is just not supposed to be heavily populated or well-known, and setting up a gang there would undercut that. I'm not even sure why you'd want to put a gang there - the only body in the system with any kind of atmosphere is Korod, which is a dark, miserable place. Even the skurid would probably have elected to live elsewhere if they weren't so mercury-addled and paranoid. -- Gnostic 04:06, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Deletions Please be aware that your Paul Grayson and Kahlee Sanders articles have both been tagged for deletion due to their lack of fanon content and their failure to conform to the Manual of Style. You have until Thursday at 10:30 PM to fix them. Otherwise they will be deleted. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions about what needs to be done to keep the articles from being deleted. -- Gnostic 04:35, February 3, 2011 (UTC)